


Far Too Young

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Daddy Issues, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt Fill, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Title prompt:Any, any/any, Far Too Young to Die (Panic! at the Disco)In which Morgan can't help having deep thoughts, and Dax can't help distracting her from them.





	Far Too Young

“Do you ever think about it?”

“Dying? No. You start worrying about that, you may as well hang it up and hit the old folks home.” Dax looked over at her, leaned back on his elbows so he could take in the view of the night sky. “You thinking about your pops?”

Morgan shrugged. “Yeah. Maybe.”

It was a touchy subject for her. Probably always would be. Dax usually tiptoed around it, but then he still had both his dads. He didn’t know what it was like to live practically his whole life without one.

“Do you think you could do it?” she asked. “Save the world if you knew you’d die?”

“That’s pretty heavy,” Dax replied. He turned his gaze back upward, even though the ambient city light hid most of the stars. “I mean, doesn’t everyone hope they’d be heroic if it came to that?”

“I guess.”

Her dad really hadn’t had much of a choice anyway. Succeed or not, he’d have been dead either way. Except for the thing Morgan knew that no-one else did, the thing her mother made her promise to never talk about.

There’d been one other option.

He could’ve destroyed it, the discovery of how to make time travel work. He could’ve chosen to leave well enough alone and been there for her, to see her grow up. To guide her when things got hard and support her in every new thing she tried. He could’ve chosen her, instead of those billions of missing strangers and a handful of friends.

Sometimes she wished her father had taken everyone back to before Thanos changed the universe. Before she was born, so she didn’t have to miss a father she barely remembered.

“Uncle Steve used to say we have to look out for people, and fight for what we believe in. Even if that means we don’t make it.” Dax pushed himself up and crossed his legs. “But Pops says we have to take care of ourselves, too. So who the hell knows? I think they just make this shit up as they go.”

Morgan didn’t know what her dad would say. Oh, she’d watched all the old footage, and the recording he’d made just for her, a million times over. But that was before the big battle, before everything else failed and it was up to Iron Man alone to fix it. 

She could replicate the time travel device. Her mom made sure she didn’t have access to her dad’s work on that particular project, but if there was one memory clear in her mind it was that night with her dad and the ice pop and the moebius strip floating over his work table. She could go back in time herself, ask him to stay with her. But she wasn’t certain it would make a difference, wasn’t one hundred percent sure her dad would be swayed.

Plus, Uncle Steve had gone back to change his past and Morgan had seen how hard that had been on the rest of them. Especially Uncle Bucky. She was smart enough to know some things shouldn’t be meddled with.

The world was still a mess, no matter how many times the Avengers saved it.

“I think people expect it,” she said. “If you put yourself out there and try to be a hero, I think they want to know you’ll die for them.”

“This is way too heavy for me,” Dax said. “You start worrying about dying and you’re gonna make mistakes. What do they call that? Self-fulling prophecy?”

“Someone’s got to have the deep thoughts,” Morgan teased. “It’s sure not gonna be you.”

Dax gave her a playful shove. “Can we forget the introspection and get back on patrol?”

“Yeah. They’ll be expecting to hear from us soon anyway.”

Dax sprang to his feet and stretched, shaking out his arms and legs before he hit the button on his rig and the wings snapped out. He stepped up on the ledge, bouncing on his toes.

“Lucky for us we’re too young and awesome to die,” he said, sliding his goggles down over his eyes.

“Can’t be careful on a skateboard,” Morgan agreed. She stood up as well and with a flick of her wrist the suit washed over her, a liquid vibranium-enhanced compound that hardened into a nearly impenetrable shell. “Ready to fly?”

“You know it!”

Dax stepped off the ledge, the thermals instantly catching the wings and pushing him up. Not that he needed them, what with all the improvements Morgan had made to his rig, but he liked to pretend he really was a bird sometimes.

Boys were weird.

Morgan activated the energy pulse beams on the suit and rose up from the roof, arms extended on either side. You know, just in case someone was watching. As always, she wondered what her dad would think about her following in his footsteps. And having a more kick-ass suit than he ever did.

“Let’s go already!” Dax said over the comms.

Morgan rolled her eyes, even though he couldn’t see through her face shield. “Try and keep up, bird boy.”

Iron Maiden and Winter Falcon had a quick game of tag before getting back to the job at hand, watching over the city their parents had once protected. Carrying on the legacy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** When I saw this prompt, I thought of Tony. And then I thought of Tony's daughter, and what she might be thinking about the events of Endgame when she was older.


End file.
